


Innocent Creature

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)





	Innocent Creature

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

It's not a secret that Dibella priestesses live their whole life closed up in the Temple, praying and helping women to obtain Dibella's blessing to find the true love or a help to get pregnant. It's not a secret that the priestesses are all virgins and their Temple is full of pure gold statues.   
A temptation which is hard to resist even for the Daedric Prince of Hedonism, Sanguine, who really wants to put his hands on one of those women. It would be a victory on a Goddess and it would be so satisfying for him. The evil wins again.  
Once a month Dibella Temple in Markarth is open to welcome people who need the Goddess' help and you're always a bit scared of it. You aren't used to meet so many people, especially men and when the Dibella shrine is surrounded by the crowd you prefer to disappear in the dormitory.   
But that's the day Dibella chosen to test your faith.  
Mother Hamal asked you to be on her side to give a pregnant woman the Dibella's blessing for her and the kid so you have to assist her with the ceremony. Totally steeped into the crowd you support the pregnant woman till the shrine and you help her to kneel before it. The high priestess is already started with the prayer and you're walking fast around the room to take candles and the holy fabric used to cover the women head during the ceremony.   
You put it on her head, lighting the candles around the shrine. The other people fall silent around you, supporting the pray and showing respect in that private moment between her and the Goddess.  
You join them, kneeling as well and spreading the arms, watching up to pray but suddenly, you feel a weird sensation around you.  
It's like a boulder on your chest, an obscure presence but you don't know what's going on. You interrupt the prayer to look around, everybody is praying with eyes closed.  
You're gonna coming back to the ceremony when someone catches your attention from the doorway. It's a man with a long, black robe who's staring at you. He has brown hair and dark eyes and this dangerous aura all around him. You can feel it but you also feel so attracted. Your body is burning inside, a shiver down your spine and you feel the desire to leave the Temple to follow him.  
You're so focused on his lips, you can't hear him but somehow you're sure of what he's saying. Suddenly you feel the urgent need to leave the Temple, like a rag doll you stand up to walk to him. He's smiling and when you're finally right in front of him, he touches gently your cheek and then he opens the portal to reach the Oblivion.  
You never saw something more beautiful than that wood in the night. Threes decorated with small lights, like fireflies, birds singing around and a small creek that it hits a vine through the plants. You can smell the sweet perfume of flowers and the fresh breeze of the night is so pleasant you want to stay there forever.  
“Is that what you want?” The man asks.  
You stare at him, scared by his ability to read your mind but he just laughs.  
“Oh sweet, innocent creature. You want to know how I can read your mind so I'm gonna tell you. But promise me to not run away.”  
You don't have time to reply because he suddenly turns into his original form. A tall Dremora Lord with deep red skin and a sort of black war paints on his face. Deep black eyes as his hair and horns on the head. He's wearing an impressive metal and red full armor, with decorative spikes that makes him even bigger.  
Your legs are weak, your heart starts to run fast for fear and even if he asked you to don't run away, you can't help but do it. You run aimlessly through that wood until you feel your lungs explode in your chest. You have to stop, leaning against a tree, surrounded by a couple to bushes.  
With the knowledge to don't be safe yet, you try to calm down to think about a solution but you don't really have an idea of how to act. Mother Hamal and your sisters never told you how to run away from a Daedra.  
“My sweet, fragile human. My obsession, my sin.”  
You get goosebumps hearing his deep voice.   
“I won't hurt you, please come out and let me speak with you.”  
Again that sensation, the desire to walk to him despite the danger and you do it, you leave your hideout to follow the path, surrounded by the fireflies and the sweet smell of flowers. You come back to him and again, he smiles, sure to have you in his arms.  
“I want you by my side, I want you here with me for eternity but, for now, all I ask is to spend some time with me, you'll taste the pleasures of life denied in that Temple and then you'll be free to choose. Agree?”  
His supernatural power on you dissipates and you nod with your own free will. Yes, you're scared and you know this is madly wrong but the temptation to taste a different life is too strong. You want to see how's sinning.  
He gently takes your hand, leading you to the center of the wood where is a long table with tons of delicious food, good wine and some guests, who are sitting around it.  
“Please, welcome (y/n). Dibella's priestess and my queen.”  
While the guests clap their hands, you look at him confused by his words.   
“You are, my love. You'll be my queen if you decide to stay. Nobody will hurt you, you'll be free to live your life as you want.”  
Sanguine walks at the head of the table and moves the chair to invite you to sit but you feel uncomfortable with all of those people around.   
“As you wish.” He says then.  
In a heartbeat, all the guests are disappeared and now it's just you and him. You sit and he moves at the other side of the table to sit in front of you.   
“You can eat whatever you want.” He joins the hands before him, patiently waiting. You're hesitant but finally, after some long moment, you take a cherry from the decoration fruit around a roast boar. You smell it, you take a little bite and you're happy to discover it's so good. You never ate a cherry in your whole life.   
Another cherry, then a chicken leg and some delicious salad. You fill your plate with everything you can reach under Sanguine's satisfied glance. He observes your beauty, your innocence, he has never met someone like you and now you're his new obsession. You broke his mind, he has to have you but he makes an effort to don't scare you and so he patiently waits.   
A smile on your face, bite after bite you fill your stomach and now you need to drink something. Sanguine stands up to approach with a small jar of fine wine. He fills your glass and you never tasted something more good than alcohol. It makes your blood boil in your veins, you feel so light and happy, just with some sips. You want more but when you look up to him, begging for more, he just puts the jar on the table, taking your hands and making you stand up right in front of him.  
“Later maybe, I need your mind clear for something else.”  
You frown while he leads you to another part of the wood. In the middle of a clearing, surrounded by fireflies and thick forest, a huge canopy double bed with transparent tents around it.  
You touch the soft blankets, worried to get them dirty. Sanguine approaches from behind, touching your hips gently and moving your hair to have enough room to kiss your neck.  
Your body tenses under his touch, it's the first time a man touch you in that way. You can feel his breath on you and his hands wander on your belly while he whispers in your ear. “You'll beg me to stay here forever.”  
He holds you up between his hands and he makes you lean down on the mattress. Just right at that moment, you realize he doesn't wear any armor anymore. He's naked, fully naked. His body is so muscular and perfect, like a statue and his skin is red and black like his face. Your glance goes down, you blush looking at his cock already hard like a rock.  
You've never been with a man before and even if you want it so much, you're a bit scared to get hurt.  
“You won't feel pain, just pleasure. I promise.”  
He reaches you in bed, he's on top and he takes your wrists to move your hands over your head.  
“You smell so good, my queen.”  
You feel your stomach jumps, it's so good feeling like a queen. You can imagine you sit on a throne next to him, surrounded by the crowd who acclaim you.  
“I like this idea, my butterfly.” He whispers kissing again your neck making you melting under his attention.  
A moment later you're naked under him, he didn't physically undressed you, he just thought about it and it happened. Your body trembles in surprise and the fresh air caresses it.   
“Let me keep you warm, sweetheart.”   
Your bodies touch, you're so soft and your skin is like silk. He strokes his cock against your pussy while he kisses you deeply and holds tight your wrists. It's your first kiss, it's strange and pleasant and slowly your body melts while your never-touched clit is teased. You make a soft moan, you're getting wet fast and automatically your leg moves around his hip. Your body moves against him, trying desperately for more pleasure.  
He can't ask for anything better but it's not time yet to penetrate you, even if it's his only desire. He releases the grip on your wrists to moving down and worship your body. He kisses, licks and bites every inch of it and you alternate some moans with heavy breath. He won't hurt you, he promised so he wants to be sure your body is ready to accept him.  
He goes down and down reaching the center between your legs. He smirks, thinking of your reaction once he starts his work. The tongue slips between the labia and he presses enough to make you scream in pleasure.   
You don't have to ask, he already knows you need more and he's happy to please you. He resumes his work, licking and sucking harder and faster. In no-time your body tenses for the orgasm and you close your thighs around his head. He eats you completely, tasting your flavor and once he's satisfied, he penetrates you slowly. Your body is relaxed because of the orgasm. You look up at him, at his awesome body, you lose your mind into him while he thrusts into you with kindness, grabbing your hips and looking down to you.   
He dips in you more and more until he's completely inside. You feel some pain but you can deal with it and you can't wait to feel again that kind of pleasure. He bends over to wraps your body with his arms and increasing the speed while he kisses you with passion.  
You tighten your legs around his waist, clawing at his shoulder and moaning louder. Your voice is like a song and he's completely into you. He can seriously kill the entire Oblivion Army for you. It's not a competition anymore, it's not a win against a Goddess anymore. It's you and him, forever.  
Soon your body is pervaded by a second orgasm and he can feel your pussy clenches around his cock, you move your head back in a chocked moan and he records your expression in his mind. A few moments and he releases his seed inside you, taking all the pleasure from your body.   
You need time to recover, your body is relaxed and you fall asleep into his arms. The birds are silent, fireflies disappears and you can't smell flowers anymore.   
You open your eyes, it's pretty dark and you need some moments to recognize the place where you're in. It's your bed, in the Temple dormitory. Your sisters are sleeping and there's silence around. A dream? Then you remember everything and you're absolutely sure it's been real.   
“Yes.”  
A voice in your head and you look around, scared. Nobody physically around but you can feel his presence.  
“Choose now.”  
You take a deep breath before answer. “I'll be your queen.” You whisper.  
Outside the Temple, down in the marketplace, right outside the Silver-Blood Inn, Sam Guevenne is drinking and looking up, right in the Dibella's Temple direction. He's smiling.


End file.
